


The Infamous Love Triangle

by randomwriter21



Category: Men's Basketball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-07-27 14:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomwriter21/pseuds/randomwriter21
Summary: Stephen Curry is back... but this time, he’s torn in between his ex-boyfriend Klay Thompson and his newfound lover Kyrie Irving.The NBA season is almost here and Steph’s love life is a complete mess.Who will he choose?‼️Make sure to check out my first series of Andre and Steph and make sure to drop a Kudos😁‼️⚠️Warning: This series will contain very dirty sex scenes and cursing⚠️





	1. The Beginning

_-A day after the Finals loss- _

-Steph’s POV- 

I sat on the bed next to Klay and handed him the cup of water he asked for. 

He couldn’t really move because of his torn ACL.

Klay Thompson was my boyfriend. We’d been dating for almost 7 months. I’d loved him ever since he got drafted. He was so awkward and shy, which was cute in my eyes. 

But something was off with our relationship. He didn’t look me in my eyes like he usually did. He didn’t even want to have sex as often, which was definitely weird. 

“Klay, what’s been going on with you lately?” I asked. 

“A lot,” he answered. “We lost the Finals, I tore my ACL...” 

“No,” I interrupted. “Besides basketball. You haven’t been acting the same around me... for about a month now.” 

“What?” Klay asked, seemingly confused.

”You don’t even want to talk to me, Klay,” I explained. “It’s like you don’t care about me.” 

Klay looked me in my eyes. 

“You know I love you, Steph,” Klay whispered. 

“Then why does it seem like you don’t?” I asked. 

Klay gulped and sighed. 

“Come on, Klay,” I said, rubbing his shoulder. “What’s wrong with you?” 

Klay looked at me. His lips quivered before saying anything else. 

“Steph...” he whispered. 

He buried his face in his hands as I watched him turn bright red. 

“I love you so much,” he said.

He began to tear up. 

“But... I made a huge ass mistake.”

My eyes widened. 

“What do you mean?” I frantically asked.

Klay grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. 

“Please... don’t leave me Steph...” 

“Klay... What the hell did you do?” I asked in a worried voice. 

“During the Trailblazers series... I...” 

He struggled to talk. 

“Klay, WHAT?” I yelled. 

“I... I had a one-night stand with Myers. Myers Leonard. That’s why I’ve been so distant because I’ve felt guilty about it.”

I felt my heart shatter as I slowly pulled away from Klay. 

“Steph... no,” Klay whispered. “It was a mistake! He came onto me!” 

“Cheating isn’t a fucking mistake, it’s a choice!” I yelled at him. 

“Baby...” Klay whispered. 

“Don’t call me that,” I said. “I’ve been with you for seven months, Klay. SEVEN FUCKING MONTHS! I trusted you!” 

“I don’t know why I did it, Steph!” Klay pleaded. “I love you! That’s why I told you the truth!” 

I slowly inhaled and exhaled. My eyes began to fill with tears. 

“Klay...” I whispered. “Don’t call me. Don’t text me. Don’t even talk to me. We’re fucking done.” 

Klay tried to stand up, but his leg in bad shape. 

“Steph... I never meant to hurt you! I’m sorry!” 

“You should’ve thought about that before you fucked Myers,” I said. 

I finally got the strength to turn around and leave the bedroom. 

“STEPH!” I heard Klay scream. 

I paused. A tear rolled down my cheek. I looked back at Klay. His face was dark red and wet with tears. 

I shook my head and turned around. 

Klay and I were done for good.


	2. Chapter 2

_~Present Day~_

-Steph’s POV-

I’d just finished practicing with my new team. It was weird not having the same guys around, but I felt like the team was still a championship contender. 

But I did know one thing. At least Klay wasn’t there. 

We broke up about a month and a half ago. Since we were teammates, we had to talk sometimes. But it was awkward. I was pissed at him to the max. 

“I can’t wait for the season to start man,” D’Angelo Russell commented, interrupting my thoughts. 

“Same here,” I said. “We’re gonna be better than people think.” 

D’Lo smiled and left the locker room. I was the only one left. 

I looked around the locker room and sighed. I did miss guys like Andre Iguodala and Shaun Livingston. Especially Andre. We were the closest two on the team. We always hung out and played golf. 

I picked up my shoes and my bag and exited the practice facility. 

“Steph?” 

I heard a familiar voice behind me. I turned around. 

“Oh, what’s up Kyrie?” I greeted, slightly confused. 

“Nothin’ much,” he said with a smile. 

I couldn’t help but to smile back at the guy. His teeth were so perfect and his eyes were like an auburn/light brown color. He showed of his biceps in his dark gray t-shirt and wore thin, gold necklace.

”I thought you’d be in Brooklyn?” I said.

Kyrie chuckled.

“I was visiting my, uh, aunt,” he smiled. 

I nodded.

“Well, I guess you’ll be having fun with KD then,” I said. 

Kyrie laughed nodded is head. 

“Yes sir I will,” he smiled.

I gazed at him. 

“So... did you need something?” I asked, trying not to sound too rude. 

“Umm...” Kyrie hummed.

I raised my eyebrows, waiting for an answer. 

All of a sudden, we both heard tires screeching behind us. 

I instantly knew who it was. It was Klay. 

I saw Klay get out of the car and squint his eyes in me and Kyrie’s direction. He began walking towards us. 

”Fuck...” I mumbled. 

Kyrie looked at me and sighed. 

“Ex, right?” He asked. 

I slowly nodded. 

“What’s up Kyrie?” Klay greeted in a dry tone. 

“Nothin’ new, man,” Kyrie slightly smiled. 

Klay glanced at me. 

“Steph,” he greeted me. 

I nodded my head at him and looked away. 

“Can I talk to you?” Klay asked. 

Kyrie looked at me. 

“Kyrie and I were kind of in a conversation,” I snarled. “Besides, I don’t really feel like talking to you.” 

Klay sighed. 

“Steph...” he whispered. 

“Fine,” I rolled my eyes. “We can talk, after me and Kyrie are done.” 

Klay shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms. He didn’t even move. He just stood there and motioned for Kyrie and I to talk. 

Kyrie shook his head and smiled at me. 

“I just wanted to check on you, man,” Kyrie said. 

I had a feeling that’s not what he came here for. 

“Really?” I asked. “I appreciate that.” 

He shook my hand and pulled me in to pat me on the back. 

“I’ll um... see you guys later,” Kyrie hesitated. 

He gave me another quick smile turned to walk towards his car. 

I glared at Klay. 

“What the fuck is your problem?” I snapped. 

Klay frowned at me. 

“What’s your’s?” He questioned back. 

I shook my head. 

“Didn’t your mom ever teach you to give people space when they’re in a conversation?” 

Klay sucked his teeth. 

“Was the conversation that important? He said he was just checking on you, that’s it.” 

I sensed a tone of jealousy coming out of Klay. 

“How did you even know I was here?” I asked. 

“I didn’t,” Klay said. “I came here to talk to Coach Kerr.”

”Then go talk to him,” I said as I began to walk to my car. 

Klay gently grabbed my arm. 

“Steph,” he whispered. “I miss you.” 

I shook my head. 

“So what?” I snapped. 

“How many times do I have to tell you I’m sorry!” Klay begged. “Please, just give me another chance! I won’t ever do that shit again!” 

Part of me wanted to hug him and kiss his soft, pink lips. I did love Klay. I would’ve never thought he would cheat on me. He always treated me like a king. He would’ve done anything for me. But he cheated. He fucking cheated. I couldn’t trust him anymore. 

“Klay,” I said. “I forgive you... but I’m done with you.”

Klay clenched his jaws and let go of my arm.

“Babe...” he whispered. 

I looked away from him. 

“It’s Steph,” I corrected him. “Not babe, not baby, not anything but Steph.” 

It took everything in me to just walk away. I ignored him as he called my name.

I got to my car and unlocked it. I sat down inside and laid my head on the steering wheel for a few moments. 

I looked back at Klay. He stood there and looked at me for a few moments before walking into the practice facility.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It was a text from Kyrie. 

Kyrie: I was wondering if you wanted to help me find some dinner... I don’t know what to eat and I’m starving😣

Steph: Of course man... I’ll send you the address to the best place in Oakland 

Kyrie: you should come with me🙂

I raised my eyebrows and smiled. 

Steph: I’m down👍🏼 See you in about 30 min?

Kyrie: sure thing 

I sat my phone down. 

I was confused as to why Kyrie wanted to have dinner with me. 

But what the hell, he’s fine as fuck. And I did need to do something to take my mind off of my ex.


	3. Dinner

-Steph’s POV- 

I arrived at the restaurant where Kyrie and I were supposed to meet. 

Surprisingly, he was already there, waiting in his car. 

I waved at him as he exited his car. 

“Hey,” Kyrie greeted me again, slightly nervous. 

“Hey man, ready to eat?” I asked eagerly. 

“Please,” he smiled. 

We walked into the restaurant and the hostess sat us down. 

I pretended I was looking at the menu, but I was actually paying attention to Kyrie staring at me in my peripheral vision. 

“Yo...” I said, breaking the silence. “This hamburger right here is to die for.” 

I pointed it out to him and he nodded. 

“Looks like I know what I’m eating then,” he smiled once again.

”How come you’re so nervous around me?” I hesitated to ask. 

Kyrie raised his eyebrows. 

“Damn, I seem that way?” He asked in a shocked tone. “I’m sorry dude.” 

“No... no,” I said shaking my head. “It’s fine. It’s just that all these years we’ve known each other, you’re always so quiet around me.” 

Kyrie chuckled. 

“Although I wanted to punch your ass for that shot in my face a couple years ago, we’re good,” I smiled. 

Kyrie grimaced and laughed.

”So... can I know more about you?” Kyrie asked shyly. 

“Well, my first name is actually Wardell if you didn’t know,” I began. 

“Got it,” Kyrie nodded. 

“I was born in Akron, Ohio but I moved around a lot due to my dad’s NBA career. I was mostly raised in Charlotte, though.”

Kyrie nodded. 

“I was actually born in Australia,” Kyrie said. 

“Nice, you must’ve moved right after you were born.” 

“Sure did,” he said. “That explains why I have no accent.” 

I smiled. 

The waiter came and took our drink and food orders as we talked. 

The more we talked, the more Kyrie came out of his shell. 

“So... how did you know Klay was my ex?” I asked curiously.

”Umm... I heard it through the grapevine,” he said. 

I nodded.

“So what happened? If you don’t mind me asking...” he questioned. 

“Umm...” I hesitated. “He... he cheated.” 

“What the fuck?” Kyrie whispered. 

“I know, I feel so damn stupid,” I said covering my face. 

“Don’t,” Kyrie said. “I’m just confused.” 

“How?” I asked. 

Kyrie locked eyes with me. 

“How could someone cheat on you?” He asked, expressing deep confusion on his face. 

I smiled and shook my head. 

“Look at you, man,” he continued. “You’re talented, funny... c... cute...”

I raised my eyebrows.

“Shit...” Kyrie whispered, covering his mouth.

I almost wanted to give him a hug. He seemed so embarrassed. I didn’t give a fuck he called me cute. Hell, I thought he was way more than that. I decided to question him directly. 

“Kyrie?” I whispered. 

He looked back up at me. His face was red and his eyes were bulging out of his head. 

“Dude... I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean “cute” I was just saying...” 

“It’s fine,” I said, trying to calm him down. “But can I ask you a question?”

He took a deep breath. 

“Sure, spill it,” he said, partially out of breath from freaking out. 

“Are you so quiet around me because you... like me?” I asked. 

Kyrie tried to hide his grin. 

“Of course I like you, man!” Kyrie said, almost a bit too loud. 

“No... _like_ me, as in wanting to actually date,” I asked. 

He bit his bottom lip. 

Our food was finally served. Kyrie was literally shaking out of his pants. I had to say something to calm him down. 

“I think you’re cute too,” I whispered. 

Kyrie paused and smiled at me. 

“Are you serious or are you just saying that to calm me down?” Kyrie asked. 

I smiled. 

“No, you’re fine as hell Kyrie,” I said, taking a bite out of my burger. 

Kyrie blushed.

”Gee... thanks,” he said, trying to hide a smile. 

Kyrie and I finished our food and walked back out to the parking lot.

”Damn that was good,” Kyrie said, stretching his back. 

“Told ya,” I laughed. “Best burgers in town.” 

Kyrie smiled at me. 

“You were right earlier,” he whispered. 

“About the burgers?” I asked. 

“No,” Kyrie laughed. “About me liking you.” 

I unlocked my car door then paused. 

“I knew it,” I whispered. 

“What?” Kyrie asked. 

I smiled at him. 

“You’re always so nice to me,” I said. “You’re shy too. I had a feeling, man.” 

He smiled. 

“So is it true you were here for your aunt or...” 

Kyrie laughed out loud. 

“Hell no man, I don’t have family here. I came here because I wanted to see... _you.”_

“Well Kyrie...” I said. “I’d love to hang out with you again.” 

Kyrie smiled again. 

“Really?” I asked. 

“Of course,” I said. 

“Awesome!” Kyrie exclaimed. 

He pulled me in for a hug. I hugged him back. 

“Thanks Steph,” he said. “I didn’t know how you’d react when I told you I liked you.” 

I sighed. 

“I’m still recovering from the breakup with Klay, but you seem like a great guy,” I said.

Kyrie nodded.

”Just give me a chance Steph,” he pleaded. “I’ll be everything you need.” 

I thought for a moment.

“Let’s do it,” I smiled at him. 


	4. Klay Comes Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‼️The story will be in Stephs POV unless noted otherwise
> 
> Also this is a very short chapter... sorry guys 🙃

I sat down beside my brother Seth. He came to visit me before moving back to Dallas with his wife and daughter. 

“How you been big bro?” He asked me.

”Eh, alright I guess,” I groaned. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked me. 

“It’s just...”

”Klay?” Seth finished my sentence. 

I chuckled. 

“How did you know?” I asked. 

“We’re brothers, dude,” Seth said. 

I nodded my head and sighed. 

“I... I don’t trust Klay anymore. I feel like I’ve found another guy. He’s really nice and he seems trustworthy.” 

“Who’s that?” Seth said. 

“Kyrie,” I said. 

I saw Seth’s eyes widen.

”Irving?” Seth asked. 

“Yeah, what other Kyrie would I be talking about,” I laughed. 

I looked over at him. His face turned dark red. 

“What’s the matter dude?” I asked.

Seth shook his head. 

“Nothing man,” he whispered. 

He quickly looked at his watch. 

“Shit...” he mumbled. “I gotta go.” 

“I thought we were gonna watch a movie later,” I said. 

“Nah man, I gotta go get my bags together,” he said. 

“Oh, alright...” I said. 

He unlocked his front door. 

“Hey Seth,” I said. “Is there something you know about Kyrie that I don’t?”

”N... no man why would you think that?” He stuttered. 

“You just got all weird when I mentioned Kyrie,” I told him. 

Seth reluctantly shook his head. 

“No, I don’t,” he said. 

I slowly nodded. 

“Ok,” I said. “Well, I’ll see you later.” 

Seth nodded at me. 

“See you, bro,” he quickly said. 

He gave me quick wave and unlocked his car. 

That was strange. 

-Seth’s POV-

_Fuck... do I tell him?_

I looked back up at Steph. He’d already went back inside his house. 

“Damn it,” I whispered. 

I should’ve told him when he asked if I knew something about Kyrie. 

Shit, I knew a whole lot about Kyrie.

Kyrie and I almost _dated. _


	5. The Party

Kyrie: you here yet? 

Steph: almost there

I sat my phone back down and smiled. I finally got to see Kyrie again. 

About three weeks passed after we had dinner together. Kyrie eventually had to go back to Brooklyn, but we talked over the phone all the time. 

I really liked him. He was so nice to me and his personality was perfect. His smile could light up a whole damn football stadium. He finally opened up to me instead of being so shy. 

I continued to drive down the road. Lebron James had organized a huge party for the NBA players. Everyone was gonna be there. 

Including my ex, Klay. 

I wanted to forget about him. I found someone new. 

About an hour later, I arrived at Lebron’s house. His house lit up like a firework. 

Blasting music filled my ears as I walked towards the house. It was like I knew every single person I saw. 

“Yo, Steph!” 

I heard my brother behind me. He grabbed my shoulder and laughed. His breath smelled like liquor. 

“Don’t drink too much, Seth,” I chuckled. 

I looked around for Kyrie. 

“He’s in the house somewhere,” Seth said, already knowing who I was looking for. 

I smiled and nodded. 

I walked inside and greeted my fellow teammates and friends.

Both Andre and Shaun were there, which made me even happier. 

“I’ve been waiting for you.” 

I turned around and laughed. 

“Kyrie!” I exclaimed. 

He immediately hugged me tight and smiled at me. 

“I’m so glad to see you,” he whispered. 

“Same here,” I said with a wink. 

He smiled widely. 

“Drink?” He asked. 

“Hell yeah!” I said. 

Kyrie and I sat down on one of Lebron’s couches and relaxed. Kyrie put his arm around me as we talked and laughed about random things. The music from the speakers vibrated throughout the house as hundreds danced. My head spun. I guess I had a little too much to drink. 

I looked around and spotted Klay. 

He was staring directly at me. 

He quickly jolted and looked in the other direction. 

Kyrie took a sip from his drink. 

“Kiss me,” he whispered. 

I looked at him and grinned. 

“Kiss you?” I asked.

He slowly nodded with a smile. 

I could tell he saw Klay staring at me. 

“Hell, why not?” I said in slurred speech.

Kyrie laughed and grabbed my chin. 

I stared into his eyes and melted. I’d never been so close to him before. His dark brown eyes glistened. All of my surroundings faded away. The music slowed down. 

All I could hear was the sound of my heart pounding for the guy right in front of me.

Kyrie’s soft, plump, pink lips finally joined mine. I couldn’t help but to grab the back of his head and return the favor. 

Kyrie moaned as I made out with him. 

I pulled back for a breath. 

“Fuck...” Kyrie whispered, staring at me in disbelief.

I bit my bottom lip and winked at him. 

Kyrie took a deep breath and whispered into my ear.

”That was sexy as hell.” 

I nodded in agreement. 

I grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for another kiss. This time, he climbed on top of me. I felt his abs on top of me, which turned me on to the max. 

“Damn! If y’all wanna fuck there’s a guest room upstairs!” 

Kyrie jolted and looked up. It was Lebron. 

“What’s up man?” I greeted him, shaking his hand. 

“Nun much, Steph,” he said. “I see what you’re up to though.” 

Kyrie laughed. 

“I’m serious, Kyrie,” Lebron laughed. “Take your horny asses upstairs, nobody wants to see that.” 

I shook head and kissed Kyrie on the cheek. 

“Can we....” Kyrie trailed off. 

“Can we what?” I asked. 

Kyrie looked upstairs and back at me. I knew exactly what he was talking about. He nervously waited for an answer. 

“Kyrie...” I whispered. 

“I know, I know,” Kyrie said. “I just thought...”

I put my pointer finger on his lips. 

“Shhhh,” I whispered. “Let’s go.” 

I saw saw the excitement on his face as he jumped up and grabbed my hand. 

He led me to one of Lebron’s guest rooms upstairs. 

We entered the room and Kyrie closed the door behind us. He quickly pulled me in for another kiss. I held his waist close to mine, causing my dick to swell. 

“You’re so hard,” Kyrie whispered. 

“I guess you’re gonna have to take care of that, huh?” I said, softly rubbing his crotch. 

“Fuck yes,” Kyrie said. 

He led me to the bed and playfully shoved me on it. He climbed on top of me and grinded as he sucked on my neck.

”Damn...” I whispered. 

As he was kissing me, I reached down in his joggers and felt his huge dick in my hand. 

Kyrie moaned as I played with his tip with my fingers. I felt the pre-cum dripping from him.

“Let me make you scream, baby,” Kyrie seductively whispered.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” I joked.

Kyrie pulled up my shirt and kissed every part of my chest. He kissed down to my belt and began to unbuckle.

I laid my head back.

All of a sudden, I heard the bedroom door fly open. 

Kyrie and I both jumped.

Klay’s stood in the doorway. His face was red as hell and he clenched his fists.

“Wrong room, man!” Kyrie yelled.

“Nah I don’t think so,” Klay said.

“Klay, get the fuck out of here!” I screamed. 

“No,” he refused. “YOU get the fuck out of here!” 

Kyrie got off of me and stood up. 

“Look man, Steph is over your ass!” 

Klay glared at Kyrie. 

“Just like you’re over Seth, huh?” Klay asked.

Kyrie’s eyes widened. 

“What?” I asked. 

“Steph... I...” Kyrie stuttered. 

I fastened my belt back up and stormed out of the room. 

I was fucking sick of Klay.

But what did he mean when asked Kyrie if he was over Seth?


	6. Chapter 6

I walked out to the sidewalk and took a deep breath. My heart was beating fast because of the anger inside of me. 

“Steph!” 

I heard Kyrie call my name from behind me. I looked back and frowned. 

“Kyrie? What the fuck?” I said. 

“Steph, I know,” Kyrie said, grabbing my arm. “I should’ve told you!”

I pulled my arm away from him. I didn’t really know what to say. 

“Talk to me, please!” Kyrie begged. 

I shook my head and looked over at Seth. He was talking to one of his teammates. 

“So you two dated huh?” I asked, crossing my arms. 

“No,” Kyrie said. “We just... liked each other for a while... but I’m over him.”

”How do I know you’re not dating me just to make him jealous?” I asked. 

Kyrie grabbed my arm again and shook his head. 

“No! I’d never do that!” He yelled. “You know I love you!” 

I pulled away from him again.

”This is so fucking weird, Kyrie!” I said. “You were fucking my own brother at one point!”

Kyrie opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. 

“I think I’m gonna go,” I whispered. 

I pulled my keys out of my pocket and turned towards my car. 

“So you’re trying to fuck both of the Curry brothers huh?” Klay yelled from the front door. 

I turned back around and saw Klay walking towards Kyrie. 

Kyrie tried to ignore him and looked at me. 

“Steph I’m so sorry,” He whispered. 

Klay was was about five feet away from Kyrie. 

“Klay, get the fuck out of here,” Kyrie threatened. 

Seth walked over towards me. I walked up to him until my face was only inches away from him. 

“Why didn’t you tell me about this, Seth?” I yelled. 

I felt betrayed by my own brother. 

“Steph...” 

All of a sudden, I saw Kyrie in Klay’s face in the corner of my eye. 

“I don’t want to beat the shit out of you,” Kyrie said. 

“Oh, you won’t,” Klay whispered. 

Kyrie clenched his fists and stood closer to Klay. 

“Don’t get mad because you’re ex moved on,” Kyrie whispered. “It’s not my fault you decided to fuck the shit out of Myers.”

Klay shoved Kyrie onto the ground. 

I rushed over to try and stop the situation from escalating, but it didn’t help. 

Kyrie shoved me out of the way and landed a punch right on Klay’s cheek. Klay bent over in pain, but that didn’t stop him.

Klay literally tackled Kyrie on the ground and climbed on top of him. 

Klay threw several punches at Kyrie, causing Kyrie’s nose to bleed. 

The party stopped as several guys rushed over to break up the fight. 

Andre pulled Klay off of Kyrie and Lebron held Kyrie back. 

“Stupid asshole!” Klay yelled.

”What the fuck?” Andre yelled. “We didn’t come here to fight!”

“Fuck that!” Kyrie yelled.

Kyrie pulled away from Lebron and stormed towards his car. 

I looked as Kyrie sped down the road. 

“Why the fuck were you even fighting?” Lebron yelled at Klay.

Klay looked at me. I shook my head. Blood was all over his shirt and face.

”Steph, let’s talk bro,” Seth said, putting his hand on my shoulder. 

I shook his hand off of me and glared at him. 

“Don’t fucking talk to me man,” I snapped. 

I walked over towards my car and stared down the road. I knew someone had to check on Kyrie. 

I guess I had to. 


End file.
